wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to roleplay an orc
No one can tell you exactly how to roleplay anything, so take below as a helping hand and a guide - not a rulebook. The orcish race could possibly have the deepest lore of any of the playable races as they are the subject of much of the Warcraft books. Their journey from innocence, to corruption, to redemption makes them a deep race that warrants attention. Name One major thing you should know is that orcs' first names are given at birth while their last name is either an act of merit they or an ancestor performed, or a famous item or weapon created by one of their family members. The Doomhammer name is one such name. :Examples: Khazoth Slagfury Fren Wolfmane :End: For example, Slagfury is both the name of a warhammer made by one of Khazoth's ancestors and his last name. Wolfmane, however, could have been famous for killing a wolf, for their incredible wolfish companion, or even a deed performed by one of their ancestors. An important note is that there can only be one person with a surname at any given time. While Telkar Doomhammer was alive, Orgrim Doomhammer was only known as Orgrim. When he died, he gained the mantle of Doomhammer. Lifestyle In Rise of the Horde, we find out a lot about the orcish lifestyle. Orcs usually sleep on clefthoof (now kodo skin) beds with straw padding. Orcs did not wear mail and plate armor until after the Corruption; before that they wore strictly leather hide armor. In the days of old, ceremony was key. Young orcs would prove themselves by killing a talbuk by themselves. One would think that this is still done today with the revelation that the Kosh'arg Festival is still being held, with young orcs being sent to claim a raptor, boar, or scorpid as their first solo kill. Food Orcs tend to eat either raw meat or jerky as seen in Rise of the Horde. Their cooking usually consists of either raw, rare, or over-cooked meat. As one would expect, gourmet cooking is not an orc's favorite; they usually eat hard breads and tough meats, and rarely eat greens. They sometimes eat fish. Faith Orcs revere their ancestors above all else, and did long before the Corruption. The sickened naaru in Oshu'gun would attract the orcish spirits, making the mountain holy. Still to this day, the orcs revere their ancestors, but now more so they revere the elements and the harmony of nature. Honor Orcs value honor to themselves first, and honor to their clan second. An orc without honor is placed in the lowest rung of society, along with rogues and warlocks. Hospitality is considered one of the greatest honors someone can bestow upon another. It is for this reason that the orcs and tauren have become fast and unswerving allies, since the tauren race offered the orcs (who were total strangers) shelter and assistance in a strange new land, and asked for nothing in return. Sexism and Racism Only recently in orcish society has there been no difference between the sexes; women carry their own weight, and are allowed to pursue the same jobs as men. Despite the rarity of female orcs doing some jobs, they do exist. They are expected to answer the call of battle alongside their male counterparts. It is the same as World of Warcraft, the only gender differences are cosmetic. Racism, however, can be prevalent based on the different clans; racism against the blood elves and the Forsaken are prevalent which explains their neutral status. Some respect humans, others hate them for the First War. Wolven Companions Back on Draenor, before the Corruption, the wolfish companions were treated as just another warrior, a creature to be respected. During the demonic Corruption however they became tainted by the warlock magic, and became just another tool for destruction. Yet now it seems there is a combination of the two. While orcs revere their mounts, only some go out into the wilds to form a bond with a dire wolf. Fewer still name and form a bond with their wolven mounts. Personality Orcs have a distinct mixture in their morals and attitude so they are more three-dimensional than one might assume. Many types of possible orc personalities exist, each having a representative in lore on which to be based. While every orc is different, most orcs — but not all — are bound by a strong sense of honor and morality. If you watch the "Predator" movies, you will know that orcs of the Warcraft universe and the Predators share a lot of similarities. Both possess a war-like society that is founded on strength and honor. Both are also natural-born warriors and hunters. Bear in mind that "hunter" in this sense does not refer to the character class, but rather the profession. All orcs on Draenor were hunters, as they all hunted talbuks, clefthooves, and other creatures to eat. The Doomhammer Archetype ]] The natural born leader of the orcish people, these orcs most always rise through the ranks to become high ranking raiders and strategists. This breed of orc would sooner give his life than see his fellow orc fall in battle. They are more combative than the Thrall personality, seeking to personally end the corruption of their people by force. While unsure of undead and blood elf allies, they remain calm and collected and keep their contempt for their new allies to themselves; most respect their leaders too much to speak out. However, they are not as pig-headed as the Grom archetype and believe that no matter the race everyone has the chance to be honorable. The Thrall Archetype ]] This brand of orc is more diplomatic and understanding than any other orcish personality. They refuse to give into the racism and fear-mongering that brought their race into demonic corruption in the first place. They also refuse to believe that peace is unattainable and seek a day when the orcish people can finally have peace in their new home of Kalimdor. They are more likely to embrace their new allies, believing that there is good in any race. Some of this archetype are gullible, others are very keen-minded; either way, this brand of orc is a product of the new generation born on Azeroth. The Grom Archetype ]] The most pig-headed, hard-headed, brash archetype of orc, they are ripe for corruption despite the good nature of some of them. They are the first to voice their disagreement with something, and the first to resort to violence. They are short sighted, short tempered, distrust their new allies and do little to hide this fact. Usually when an orc has this attitude, they're either big enough to back it up, or they don't live long. The Gul'dan Archetype ]] No sentient race is above corruption, and the orcs are obviously no exception to this rule. Those of the Gul'dan archetype are corrupters and manipulators. They appear like a civilized orc on the surface, though most are below average physically and don't seem to merit much threat. However, their true threat is their keen intellect that can easily outwit and manipulate others to their cause. The Rend Archetype Very self -centered and into themselves, this type seems to be a mix of the Grom Archetype and the Gul'Dan archetype as they are very selfish and only seem to care about themselves and tend to skip around diplomacy and honor to get what they want in general. They are defenitley racist but if the race may benifit them they are willing to put it aside. Bloodlust The blood haze has lifted, but orcish bloodlust will always linger deep within their hearts, nagging at the backs of their mind. It is a euphoric state in which the orc gives him or herself to the sheer thrill of combat. While in this state injuries go unnoticed and they fight with more vigor and strength. This is stronger in some orcs than others; the bloodlust of a Warsong or Blackrock orc would be stronger then the bloodlust of a Frostwolf orc. Accent Despite popular belief, orcs do not have an accent when they speak Orcish, just as trolls have no accent when they speak Zandali. These languages were based around the physical features of the mouths of these races, such as the tusks of the orcs and trolls. However, when an orc speaks another race's language like Common or Thalassian, they may affect a noticeable accent. Clan Clans are a very important part of orcish culture that decides a lot about a character's class, personality, and backstory. Every clan has rites and rituals so it is best to consider the matter. Some people have made guilds that are clans, and as such you can choose a guild clan or a original clan for your character to belong to. Frostwolf Clan * Past leaders: Garad, Durotan, Thrall * Current Leader: Drek'Thar * Clan Colors: Blue and White * Domains: Frostwolf Keep, Orgrimmar The Frostwolf clan was one of the original orc clans from the planet of Draenor. When Gul'dan initially approached the chieftains with the offer to gain immeasurable power by drinking the blood of Mannoroth, only one chieftain refused; Durotan of the Frostwolves. Durotan, who advocated traditional orc society, began to speak out vehemently against Gul'dan and the warlocks of the Shadow Council. Because of this, Gul'dan declared the Frost Wolves to be outlaws. Fearing for the safety of his tribe, Durotan led the Frostwolves through the Dark Portal and eventually settled in the distant Alterac Mountains. During the First War, Durotan returned from exile to warn his old friend Orgrim Doomhammer again of Gul'dan's treachery. Shortly thereafter, he and his wife were murdered by assassins; only their infant son Go'el, named Thrall by the human lord who found him, survived. Throughout the First and Second Wars, the Frostwolves remained in hiding, practicing the old traditions under the leadership of their shaman Drek'Thar. Eventually, nearly two decades after their exile, Thrall, the son of their chieftain, sought them out. Under the tutelage of Drek'Thar, Thrall became a shaman and began a crusade to re-awaken the orcs to their heritage. Though the Frostwolves fought bravely to liberate their brethren, and against the Burning Legion, they did not travel to the newly-founded Durotar with the rest of the orc clans. Instead they returned to their traditional homeland in the Alterac Mountains, where they hoped to remain neutral as tensions between the Horde and the Alliance increased. Now however, the Frostwolves have been caught up in the new struggle between the Horde and the Alliance, as the Alterac Mountains become the setting for an ongoing battle between the two factions. As Warchief of the Horde and Chieftain of the Frostwolves, Thrall has asked that all able-bodied members of the Horde assist. Warsong Clan *'Past leader:' Grommash Hellscream * Recent leader: Garrosh Hellscream. * Clan Colors: Red since before the Second War , in the past Purple [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#W3|'')]], though some wear Black.(Warsong Tabard) One of the strongest and most violent clans, the Warsong clan was also one of the most distinguished clans on Draenor and was able to evade Alliance expedition forces at every turn. Depicted as Grunts, they have mastered the use of swords and blades and a few of them have even attained the rank of a Blademaster. The clan is named for the high-pitched battle cries of its leader Grom Hellscream during the Second War. While the Warsong Clan was spared the defeats of the Second War, it was used with effectiveness by Ner'zhul in the aftermath of the conflict. The Warsong forces combined with those of the Bleeding Hollow Clan led by Kilrogg Deadeye, and were used in strategic hit and run raids to retrieve some of Azeroth's most powerful magical artifacts. With the destruction of the Dark Portal and Draenor and the successful vanquishing of the orcish strike forces by the Alliance, Grom and the Warsong clan were forced into hiding in the wilds of Lordaeron. They eked out an existence on the edge of human civilization for nearly 15 years. During this time, Grom was constantly battling the demonic curse on the orcs that had left him and his race weakened and listless. Where other orcs gave in to this malaise, Grom fought it to the end of his days. As the number of free orcs diminished by conflict and old age, their situation looked more and more hopeless. The young and weak were unable to thrive in their harsh environment and the day of reckoning looked to be coming soon for the Warsong Clan. Fortunately, the Warsong clan lead was reunited with Orgrim Doomhammer and Thrall's lost clan, the Frostwolves. Battling against the human internment camps surrounding the stronghold of Durnholde, the two clans set about freeing and reinvigorating the orcish nation. While the orcish horde was looking for settlement land in Lordaeron, they were instead instructed by the new Warchief Thrall, acting on the warnings of the Prophet and Last Guardian Medivh, to journey across the seas to the strange new continent of Kalimdor. During their time in Kalimdor, Grom and the Warsong clan were manipulated by Mannoroth, who made their bloodlust so strong that they gave in to their urges and fought the night elves in Ashenvale with vicious strength. They caused such destruction of the forests there that the demigod Cenarius came to stop them. Instead, they killed Cenarius. Eventually, Thrall (who realized that they had succumbed to their bloodlust) was forced to take stern action against the rampaging Warsong clan. With Thrall's help, Grom was able to overcome the bloodlust, and the two faced and killed Mannoroth, finally ending the demonic hold on the orc race, but Grom was killed in the battle. Grom's last words were, "Thrall, the blood haze has lifted, the demon's fire had burned out in my veins, I...have...freed... myself". After Grom Hellscream gasped his last breath Thrall replied, "No, old friend. You have freed us all!" Even though it can be said Grom Hellscream brought the demon curse upon himself, he is still revered for eventually rising above it and destroying the demon who had cursed the orcs. Grom's story is a story of corruption and redemption. Blackrock Clan * '''Past leader:' Orgrim Doomhammer, Blackhand the Destroyer, Jubei'Thos * Recent leader: Rend Blackhand * Clan Color: Red * Domains: Blackrock Spire, Burning Steppes The Blackrock clan led the charge during both the first and second wars, and during that time period, was one of the largest and most feared of the orc clans. Near the end of the first war, Blackhand was challenged and killed by his lieutenant Orgrim Doomhammer. Doomhammer seized control of the clan and slaughtered the members of the Shadow Council, the biggest threat to his throne. The clan's forces achieved a number of victories during the Second War, though the betrayal of Gul'dan forced Doomhammer to divide his forces and send a part of the clan to hunt down Gul'dan and slaughter his followers. The event weakened the Blackrocks, who were eventually defeated and nearly destroyed during the assault on Blackrock Spire and Orgrim Doomhammer was himself captured and sent to Lordaeron in chains. The Blackrock clan did not disappear though, the few remaining orcs who had not been captured or killed at the battle returned to Blackrock Spire and began to rebuild. Unlike the other orcs, they remained steadfast to the ideals of the old Horde, including demon worship, and depraved blood lust. They became a beacon for orcs who longed for the old days, and soon, their ranks began to swell again. In the intervening years between the Second and Third War, the Blackrock clan became a major problem for the Alliance. Now under the leadership of Jubei'thos and along with the Blackrock Slave Master, They staged raids on a number of defenseless Alliance towns and sacrificed their villagers to the Legion. They ignored Thrall's call to return to shamanism, and instead declared the new Horde to be as much their enemy as the Alliance for abandoning what they saw as the only true way for orcs to live. During the Third War, most of Blackrock forces in the Lordaeron region were killed by Arthas and Kel'Thuzad's Scourge. Jubei'thos and his lieutenants had in their possession a demon gate which Kel'Thuzad needed to communicate with Archimonde. Currently, the Blackrock clan still mainly resides in and around Blackrock Spire under the leadership of Rend Blackhand, where they war with the Dark Iron dwarves for control of the area. Their holdings also include territory in the Burning Steppes and the Redridge Mountains. They have become a dire threat to nearby towns like Lakeshire, who have almost no defense against their raids. It has also been rumored that they have allied with a group of black dragons led by Nefarian, Deathwing's son. They are but one of the pawns Nefarian is using to undermine the human kingdom of Stormwind. Dragonmaw Clan * Current Leaders: Zuluhed the Whacked (Illidari faction, Outland), Overlord Mor'ghor (Illidari faction upon Zuluhed's death (Presumed)), Nek'rosh Skullcrusher (Dark Horde faction, Azeroth) * Past Leader: Nekros Skullcrusher (Killed by Alexstrasza) * Clan Colors: White * Domains: Angerfang Encampment, Netherwing Ledge, Dragonmaw Fortress The Dragonmaw clan is one of the orcish clans dating back to the time of the rise of the Horde. Under the command of the shaman Zuluhed the Whacked, the Dragonmaws swore fealty to Blackhand with the other clans of the Horde upon Blackhand's ascension to Warchief. When Blackhand was assassinated by Orgrim Doomhammer, Zuluhed and the Dragonmaws maintained their fealty to Blackhand by pledging themselves to his sons, Rend and Maim, and the Black Tooth Grin clan. RP Notes: This clan is good for those wanting to play the role of the secretive manipulator. Bladewind Clan An orc clan that resisted and opposed the commands of Kil'jaeden through Ner'zhul. RP Note: Not much is known about this clan which leaves you with the option to be unique; not many people want to join such an unestablished clan. You could also create your own clan rites and trials. Black Tooth Grin Clan Leaders: Rend Blackhand and Maim Blackhand Clan Colors: Black Domains: Blackrock Spire, Black Morass The Black Tooth Grin clan was originally part of the Blackrock Clan but after Blackhand was deposed as Warchief, his sons Rend and Maim sought to establish their own power base within the Horde. During the Second War, the Black Tooth Grin was responsible for guarding the Dark Portal and fought on the front lines during the campaign for Khaz Modan. The clan receives its name from the tradition that every recruit must knock out one of their own teeth to show their loyalty. Flowerpicker clan Clan Colors: Blue Not much is known about this clan. Their name suggests that they are pacifist, although it may be just a nickname (maybe for non bloodthirsty orcs). This allows you to make your orcs background freely. Bleeding Hollow Clan Past leader: Kilrogg Deadeye Current leaders: Jorin Deadeye (Mag'har), Grillok "Darkeye", Warlord Morkh (Fel Horde) Clan Colors: Green (Later Orange) The Bleeding Hollow clan was one of the most legendary of the clans in the Second War and were able to evade capture by Alliance forces. With Ner'zhul's help they were able to make it back to the relative safety of Draenor. Under his uneasy rule they faced an invasion of Draenor made by human expedition forces. When the world started to collapse, due to the numerous portals opened by Ner'zhul, Bleeding Hollow along with the Warsong and the Shattered Hand clan attempted to save themselves by breaking through the human fortifications near the Dark Portal and getting back to Azeroth before Draenor collapsed. These clans entered it just in time before Archmage Khadgar closed it completely. However, the clans' second trip to Azeroth didn't go as well as the last time. The Bleeding Hollow Clan was captured by the Alliance and placed into the internment camps. The clan is so named because its leader, Kilrogg Deadeye, has lost one of his eyes. When Thrall liberated the orcs of the internment camps, a number of Bleeding Hollow members were recruited. What remains of the clan flies the banner of the New Horde, but no doubt has an individual presence from the Frostwolf Clan. The remnants of the Bleeding Hollow, at least those that remained on Draenor at its destruction, appear to be split. One portion joined the Fel Horde and inhabit Zeth'Gor in Hellfire Peninsula, as well as parts of Hellfire Citadel. Another part, residing at the ancestral grounds of the Bleeding Hollow on the edge of Terokkar Forest, remained uncorrupted. Led by Kilrogg's son Jorin, they were forced out of their lands by a clan of ogres, and fled to the safety of the Mag'har stronghold of Garadar in Nagrand. A similar division happened within the Shattered Hand Clan, with an Azerothian faction loyal to Thrall and another composed by fel orcs and loyal to Kargath Bladefist. Dark Scar Clan Nothing is known about this clan other than an obscure piece of lore from the orc RPG/Campaign from Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. According to the lore associated with the legendary axe Serathil, the weapon was forged in Draenor for Kash'drakor, who used it in the Blood River War. The war ended when Kash'drakor used the axe to destroy the Dark Scar Clan. Nazgrel, Thrall's security chief in Orgrimmar, is the last descendant of Kash'drakor Bonechewer Clan Leader: Tagar Spinebreaker Clan Colors: Green The Bonechewer clan were known for ornamenting themselves with bones and other organs in battle, and for their cannibalistic nature. The Bonechewers stayed in Draenor during the First Crossing, but when the Second Crossing was imminent, the Bonechewers were attacked by the Shadow Moon Clan, for one of their captains possessed the Skull of Gul'dan as a trophy. Their camp was obliterated and the skull reclaimed. Soon after, Tagar, along with Fenris of the Thunderlords, decided to sojourn into Azeroth, rising to the challenge and succeeding where their predecessors failed. Ner'zhul refused their suggestions, and their Clans were slaughtered. Some of the Bonechewers survived, and to this day they can be found scavenging used equipment on Hellfire Peninsula. Hellfire Ramparts is filled with Bonechewers Burning Blade Clan *Membership: 3,000. *Affiliation: Burning Legion. *'Leader:' Formerly none, Neeru Fireblade is now the leader. Klass Metalfist and Al'arr Darkhills lead other sects of the clan. *'Clan Colors:' Orange Spreading the Burning Legion’s taint and bringing down Thrall’s Horde. The Burning Blade is made of orc warlocks who oppose Thrall’s new Horde. The orcs were once puppets for their masters, the Shadow Council, powerful warlocks who infected them with demonic bloodlust and urged them to pass through the portal to Azeroth to destroy its races. After the Second War, the warlocks lost their power over the orcs. They did what they could to aid the Burning Legion during the Third War, but that failed too. Currently they are splintered, and what remains is the Burning Blade, a group of warlocks who wish to return to the old ways. Split into several small groups around Kalimdor, these orcs see nothing wrong with the demonic-influenced existence they used to enjoy. The new Horde has put aside its demon-influenced, savage ways in favor of shamanistic ways, and these orcs desire nothing of it. They split from the Horde and dedicate themselves to serving the remaining demons of the Burning Legion, wishing to aid them in their continuous attacks on the people who have bested them. This extension of the orcs hearkens back to the First War. They wish to bring back what they consider the glory days of the Horde, where the power of demons ran hot in their veins and Azeroth was theirs to control. Those who know about the Burning Blade are quick to either run from them or try to destroy their little festering pockets of influence. In the First and Second Wars, the Burning Blade was less a clan and more a group of (somewhat) organized orcs who had no banner of their own. They were something of a force of nature; these orcs were some of the first to drink the blood of demons, and simply wished to kill everything in sight with no regard for their own lives. The other clans used the ogres to keep the Burning Blade in check, lest this clan turn on the rest of the Horde in their permanent state of aggression. In more recent times, the Burning Blade has grown more organized, and they are definitively anti-Horde. The Burning Blade harbors many of those whom Thrall exiled or otherwise refused to incorporate in his new society, such as warlocks and the worst of murderers. The clan has a leader now; many whisper that he is none other than Neeru Fireblade, a warlock residing within the very halls of Orgrimmar. It is unknown if Thrall is aware of his existence, or if he intentionally keeps the Burning Blade’s leader close to watch his actions. The Burning Blade Clan’s color is orange. Not so much a clan as a vast asylum, the Burning Blade was held in check by a large group of ogre enforcers. The ogres never drank demon's blood, and so their race was impervious to the bloodlust that often came over the orcs. The Burning Blade was filled with extreme cases, orcs who had gone so far over the edge into bloodlust that they could not be counted on to follow orders reliably during battle. Ordinarily, orcs this uncontrollable were simply killed off by their brethren, but the members of the Burning Blade were different; they were not as expendable because they were also great warriors, often specializing in swords. The Horde was not willing to kill such skilled warriors, but on the other hand it was not willing to employ them except in the most extreme cases, for fear that they might turn on other clans or even each other. But an extreme case arrived near the end of the second war, when the Horde had been pushed back into Azeroth and finally made a stand at the fortified Blackrock mountains. As the Alliance armies, spurred on by Anduin Lothar's death, stormed Blackrock Spire itself, Doomhammer finally gave the order for the Burning Blade to be unleashed. The result was probably the bloodiest battle in the war for both sides, but in the end the alliance prevailed. Most of the Burning Blade clan was annihilated, and the ogres escaped, along with Rend Blackhand, Maim, Zuluhed, and their armies, to the Dark Portal, where they too were destroyed. The members of the Burning Blade were so possessed by the bloodlust that they did not surrender no matter what the circumstances, and so the vast majority of the clan was completely annihilated. However, a very small number (less than 25) were forcibly taken prisoner so that the alliance mages could study the most extreme effects of the Bloodlust. They were interned along with the rest of the orcs, where their bloodlust gradually abated. When Thrall freed the internment camps, these survivors, now called the Blademasters, pledged their support to him, and followed him across the ocean to Kalimdor. The current blademasters who follow the New Horde get their impossible skill and speed as a blessing from the spirits, instead of demons. Mankrik in the Crossroads could be one of the remaining members of the clan judging by his bloodlust and the banner of the Burning Blade hanging outside his tent. The Burning Blade clan still holds a good chunk of central Desolace with the assistance of a demonic coven to their south. It is believed that these demons and warlocks are the ones teaching necromancy to the Magram centaur, which implies that they are working on a "new" Scourge. The horde is intent on bring the Burning Blade down. Recently, the warlock Neeru Fireblade, a servant of the Shadow Council at Jaedenar, was given the task to recruit orcs to infiltrate Durotar from within. His sect is part of the Burning Blade clan . They are located in The Barrens, and Desolace. This new organization is probably an outgrowth of similar organization created by the minor demon Zmodlor. Now it is an affiliation of many different sapient beings, including orcs, satyrs and various types of demons. They maintain several holdings throughout Durotar, where they constantly scheme to bring about the destruction of the Horde. United by their allegiance to the precepts of the demonic Burning Legion, the members of the Burning Blade have established footholds in places such as Skull Rock near Orgrimmar and in the dreaded Ragefire Chasm beneath the city itself. These installations, however, were located and subsequently destroyed by Orcish forces after Warchief Thrall learned of the cult and ordered its annihilation. The Burning Blade is particularly deeply entrenched in Desolace, where it maintains two bases of operation - the Thunder Axe Fortress which serves as the local headquarters and the Mannoroc Coven where portals to summon demons are opened by the cultists. Despite numerous attacks by stalwart adventurers, efforts to dimsantle these operations have been largely unsuccessful, with the exception of the recovery of the Sceptre of Light from the Fortress and the sealing of some of the portals in Mannoroc. A cell-based organization, the Burning Blade is largely independent of outside control, but does officially report to agents of the continent-spanning Shadow Council. The Searing Blade Clan, named in honor of another orcish clan, and the Argus Wake are the Burning Blade's sister groups. The Burning Blade is a tightly run organization, with a fear of spies coloring their strict hierarchy. Leaders, one to every pocket of foul sorcerers, call themselves the First, likely hearkening back to the First War when they pushed the Horde to demon-tainted victory over the Alliance. The Firsts have direct contact with the demons still on Kalimdor, and work to summon more of their infernal allies from the Twisting Nether. They also send out inferiors, to serve as spies among the Horde. Since some goblins have joined the Burning Blade’s ranks, it is likely there are spies among the Alliance as well. Their inferiors are split into three other groups, called the Second, the Third, and Nothing. This refers to the Second War, which ended in defeat, and the Third War, in which the Horde did what the Burning Blade considers unthinkable — joined with the Alliance to defeat the demons. Nothing refers to the current state of truce with the Alliance, defeated demons, and a splintered Burning Blade. The Seconds report directly to the Firsts, and know most of the secrets of the cult. Many powerful warlocks hold this rank, likely hoping their mentors kick it one day so they can take the reins. The Thirds comprise most of the Burning Blade, ambitious and foul orcs who want power and do anything to get it. Nothings are the initiates, sent on mundane tasks such as hunting, cleaning, cooking, and even serving as bait to snare those who trespass on the Burning Blade’s territory. Their stronghold lies in the Thunder Axe Fortress of Desolace, but their foul taint reaches as far as the heights of the mountains of the Barrens and even under Thrall’s feet in Orgrimmar. The Burning Blade makes its beds wherever one can find demons. Their main area of influence is the Thunder Axe Fortress in Desolace, and it pulses with arcane energy. Others can be found an area in the hills of Desolace where they attempt to summon more demons. They also show up at the Dreadmist Peak in the Barrens, Skull Rock and Thunder Ridge in Durotar (a location where goblins serve the burning blade), and there is even Burning Blade movement in Orgrimmar itself, in Ragefire Chasm, the cave complex underneath Thrall’s city. There are many orcs who are not happy with the current Horde. The current state of the Horde is a tenuous peace with the Alliance, and most orcs prefer a life of blood and thunder. However, many of these orcs attack Alliance caravans and travelers without ever leaving the Horde. The orcs who serve the Burning Blade feel that the divine magic Thrall encourages is weak, and they long for the rush of demonic power. The Burning Blade is comprised of orcs, mostly warlocks, who crave more and more power. The organization is aware of its tenuous existence, with both the Alliance and their former brethren after them, and so they are watchful of Horde spies. The first couple of tests in order to become members of the Burning Blade are mostly arcane spell casting and pledging oneself to the Burning Legion. The next test involves the drinking of foul demon blood. The final test is the cold blooded murder of one of initiates own people. These initiations take place at the top of Dreadmist Peak. After passing the final test, they travel to Desolace for further training. Those that pass test of consuming demonic blood are told some of the Burning Blade's plans. The Burning Blade is planning on summoning more demons to bolster an army. They have footholds in Desolace. The leaders are all orcs from the old wars, those who actually remember the First War and their old homeland. These are orcs who have lived a very long time; the magic sustained them, but ravaged their bodies in the process. They are twisted to the core they are, ancient and evil. They harbor a deep hatred for the Alliance, the Horde and the Scourge. The leaders do know, however, that they are not immortal, and that the weakened forces of the demons make them vulnerable. They are carefully grooming younger warlocks to take their positions; the initiations that entailed are unknown. The cult itself employs more races than orcs. Some Forsaken, humans, and Highborne have been counted amongst their ranks. Laughing Skull Clan * Leader: Mogor the Ogre * Clan Colors: Yellow The Laughing Skull clan is a very deceptive and treacherous clan of Orcs that is distrusted by most of the other clans. Their treacherous leader Mogor the Ogre Lord ordered his Clan to remain in Draenor during both of the crossings. RP Notes: Player characters cannot be a member of the Laughing Skull clan as they remained on Draenor and are now a part of the Fel Horde. Lightning's Blade Clan The Lightning's Blade clan has strong ties to both the Blackrock and Thunderlord clans. RP Notes: Another clan that does not have much information behind it. Redwalker Clan An orc clan that resisted and opposed the commands of Kil'jaeden through Ner'zhul. RP Notes: Another clan with not much information behind it. Whiteclaw Clan An orcish clan that protested the changes to the orcish way of life by Gul'dan and the Horde. Thunderlord Clan * Leader: Fenris the Hunter, Garm Wolfbrother * Clan Colors: Violet The Thunderlord clan was an orc clan that existed for a very long time on Draenor. It remained behind during the first and second wars, however when Ner'Zhul wanted to open new portals, they immediately volunteered. Unfortunately their clan leader decided to attempt to head into Azeroth and accomplish what the second war did not. Ner'Zhul did not approve of this, and he slaughtered the entire Thunderlord Clan. After the First War, the Thunderlord clan was said to maintain the last of the wolf-riding Raiders (excepting those of the exiled Frostwolf clan). The Thunderlords were led by an orc named Fenris the Hunter, presumably also a Raider. The Thunderlord Clan represented some of the best mounted cavalry in any clan. They had strong connections to the Blackrock Clan; in fact, Orgrim Doomhammer initially rose to power as a member of this clan. It is unclear how this is possible, however, as orc clans were very segregated and members avoided close contact or friendship with members of other clans before the formation of the first Horde. [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#RotH|'')]] When the Bleeding Hollow clan returned, Fenris was immediately thrilled, believing that he would be able to return to Azeroth to finish the job that Doomhammer had been unable to. Ner'zhul, however, did not share that vision. Fenris and his clan were defeated by the Shadowmoon clan. Garm Wolfbrother succeeded Fenris but was eventually killed as well. Shadowmoon Clan * '''Past leader:' Elder Shaman Ner'zhul * Possible past leader: Magtheridon * Possible recent leader: Illidan Stormrage * Clan Color: Black The Shadowmoon clan (in older texts spelled "Shadow Moon clan") was led by the orc shaman Ner'zhul, and was the most powerful clan on Draenor prior to the world's destruction. Named for the Shadowmoon Valley in which it was based, the clan was very heavily influenced by shamanistic traditions, like all orcish clans at that time. Although the Shadowmoon clan practiced traditional orc shamanism, their leader, Ner'zhul practiced a much darker version of shamanism, that was heavily influenced by Warlock magic, a result of Ner'zhul's trafficking with Kil'jaeden, a demon of immense power. Kil'jaeden had the objective of turning the orcs into a Horde of blood-thirsty creatures to satisfy the Burning Legion, a powerful force bent on the destruction of various worlds in the Great Dark Beyond. Ner'zhul later realized what Kil'jaeden was doing, and attempted to halt the orcs' corruption. His efforts were in vain, as his own student, Gul'dan, continued Kil'jaeden's schemes to horrifying success. The Shadowmoon Clan was the major force in the conflicts following the conclusion of the Second War, conducting raids on Azeroth to procure various artifacts - the Book of Medivh, the Skull of Gul'dan, the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras, and the Eye of Dalaran. Obtaining all but the Eye, Ner'zhul attempted to open portals to other worlds anyway, but without the stabilizing power of the Eye, the energy released tore Draenor apart. Ner'zhul and his select followers escaped through one of the portals into the Twisting Nether, leaving the remainder of the clan behind, presumably to die. However, the remainder of the Shadowmoon clan somehow managed to survive the destruction of Draenor, and became fel orcs in the service of Magtheridon. When Magtheridon was toppled by Illidan Stormrage during the siege of the Black Temple, the Shadowmoons became part of his armies. Twilight's Hammer Clan * Chieftain: Cho'gall the Ogre-Mage * Clan Colors: Violet * Domain: Northshire, Azeroth Obsessed with the notion that the Horde is the harbinger of apocalyptic doom to all the lands that it ravages, the Twilight's Hammer feels a sacrosanct gratification in the destruction of all that it encounters. Led by the cunning Ogre Mage Cho'gall, the Twilight’s Hammer has strong ties to Gul'dan and the Stormreaver Clan. Its loyalty to the Horde is not as strong as its belief in its sacred mission of oblivion. After coming to Azeroth the Twilight's Hammer Clan, alongside with the Bleeding Hollow Clan under the leadership of Kilrogg Deadeye, led the orcish forces in the first attack on Stormwind Keep. The battle went horribly, as the Horde had not expected such resilient persistence against them. The two clan leaders blamed each other. It is possible that Kilrogg Deadeye planned the attack on Stormwind in hopes of using it to get rid of a rival clan. Cho’gall survived the rise and fall of Blackhand, and the destruction of the Shadow Council. He served a useful purpose to Doomhammer who, with Gul’dan, wished to bring Ogres through the Portal to enforce inter-clan civility. Cho’gall was placed as overseer for the oil refineries in Tol Barad. When Gul’dan discovered the Tomb of Sargeras, Cho’gall believed that it would herald Armageddon, and so was quick to unlock its secrets. But he, and the rest of his clan, would die at the hands of their own brethren, when Doomhammer ordered the traitors destroyed. The surviving members of Twilight's Hammer retreated for a time, rebuilding its forces and biding its time. Afterwards, those of the Twilight's Hammer, Stormreaver and Blackrock clans who died in that battle kept reliving it in their undeath, until the night elf warden Maiev Shadowsong put them to rest. Stormreaver Clan * Leader: Gul'dan the Warlock * Clan Colors: Blue * Domains: Stormwind and Balor, Azeroth The Stormreaver clan was a small but powerful clan which originated in the time prior to the Horde's arrival on Azeroth. The ruler of the Stormreavers was the warlock, Gul'dan, whom maintained an iron-fisted rule over the clan. He was disliked in the Second War by Doomhammer due to his manipulations of the Horde, and especially of Blackhand. The Stormreavers were founded by Gul'dan to serve as his personal protection, had Doomhammer attacked. Gul'dan, along with the support of his clan, intended to find the lost Tomb of Sargeras; legend had it that this Tomb contained power beyond imagining. The Stormweavers were assigned to defend the Horde's positions at Stormwind and Balor, but betrayed Doomhammer and hastened to the Broken Isles to raise the Tomb of Sargeras from the ocean floor. Stormreaver warriors were slaughtered by Doomhammer and the Blackrock Clan when he exacted his revenge and their spell casters torn apart by the Guardians of the Tomb. Those few Stormreaver Warlocks and Necrolytes who survived wander the world, their only company the ghosts of their fallen comrades (see: Drak'thul). Shattered Hand Clan * Leader: Kargath Bladefist * Clan Colors: White The Shattered Hand clan was named for the practice of self-mutilation that every grunt in the clan performs. Led by Kargath Bladefist, the Shattered Hand remained on Draenor while the majority of the orcish clans, led by Blackhand, travelled through the Dark Portal into Azeroth. Upon the return of the Bleeding Hollow Clan from Azeroth, Kargath volunteered his clan to make war against the humans. When Draenor was destroyed, Kargath and much of his clan were stranded along with the Bleeding Hollow and Warsong Clans. Searing Blade Clan Leaders: Bazzalan and Jergosh the Invoker The Searing Blade clan is unique in that it formed after the founding of Durotar. The Searing Blade is merely another branch of the Shadow Council attempting to usurp Thrall's new Horde. They are led by the satyr Bazzalan and the warlock Jergosh. The Burning Blade and Argus Wake are the Searing Blade's sister groups. The Searing Blade has taken up residence in Ragefire Chasm, a network of caverns beneath Orgrimmar secretly attempting to subvert innocent members of the Horde. Classes The orcish people are traditionally warriors; however, as with all races, not everyone is alike. Warrior The traditional orc, first in battle, wielding either two weapons or one giant one, Warriors wade into their foes fearlessly, providing a shining example of what an orc should be. These characters are usually the Doomhammer, Grom, or Thrall type. As a warrior, there is a good tip: take the Sentinel set, which is identical to the set the grunts wear. just wear it when rolepleying. Orcs are especially good to find special armor to, since most gear the orc guards wear are easily obtainable. Warlock Orcish Warlocks are looked upon as lower then dirt; they are the ones who handed over their race into corruption. If you roll an orc warlock expect to be treated badly by other orcs. Most warlocks were once shamans, so taking up Alchemy and First Aid would be the best thing to do since most warlocks became healers as well to make up for their lack of magical healing ability. These are usually the Gul'dan type. Shaman Able to call upon the spirits of their ancestors and the elements to aid them, shamans form the highest rung of orcish society, highly respected by most orcs. Most warlocks were formerly shamans who lost their ability to use the elements. Therefore, to make up for their inability to heal, they used their knowledge of plants to make potions, and knowledge of the body to make bandages. These are usually the Thrall or Doomhammer type. Rogue As a rogue, you're only one rung above warlocks; mistrusted in the new Horde, even Warchief Thrall is hesitant to use your abilities. Orcish rogues are mostly thought to be female orcs, like Garona: being more lithe, yet still possessing orcish strength, they make perfect assassins. They are usually the Thrall or Gul'dan type. Hunter All orcs are hunters, but not so many actually take up the hunter class. In lore, most orcs take a wolf companion and are master trackers. They can be any type. Blademaster While this is not a class, many orcs choose to RP as one. The main thing to remember is not to use this as an excuse to meta-game. If you are going to roleplay as a Blademaster, please be considerate to others and just use your status as Blademaster to explain the abilities you have in-game, like explaining Retaliation as your Mirror Image Ability. Usually Thrall or Grom type. Raider Another class not available in the game, but a popular option to roleplay. These mounted warriors have existed as long as orcs have made wolven companions. They carry either hefty two-handed swords or axes and cleave through their foes on the battlefield atop their trusty wolf mounts. Usually Grom or Gul'dan type. Primalist While not an available class it is easy to call your warrior a Primalist. Primalists lose themselves in battle. For an orc this is natural as all orcs have their inner bloodlust to contend with. Yet these orcs release their bloodlust and give in to their more primal nature, allowing it to "possess" them on the battlefield. Usually Grom type. Barbarian Uncivilized and brutal, barbarians exemplify the orcish ways of battle. They are monsters on the battlefield who give in to their anger, adding to their ferocity. Their true rage is fearsome to behold. Grom type obviously. Mage Orc mages are feared among the orcish people, even by the warlocks. Other orcs don't seem to understand the arcane ways of the magi, and pretend to get along with them, when they don't. Orc mages seem to have learned the ways of the arcane from other Horde races, such as the Forsaken, as Acrypha says 'I've spent the last several years in an Undercity library, my head in a book. I learned everything I could about the arcane, and now I've returned home to share it with grunts like yourself'. Probably the Thrall or Doomhammer type. Could be Gul'dan or Grom type (but that is more aimed at warlocks). Weapons ]] Orcs are almost always seen with an axe, but they are not all slaves to wielding this single weapon. Warhammers are also a very popular choice among orcs; orcs' sheer strength makes them as efficient with these weapons then the Alliance's paladins. Orcs wielding warhammers are able to break bone and crush foes. Orcish warlocks and shamans take to using a staff as most spellcasters do. Ranged combat is an entirely different story. While orcs do start with a bow, most would use a gun for the fact that their increased strength would snap most bowstrings. Some smaller orcs, and many female orcs, tend to use bows for their natural feel. The most popular ranged weapon isn't designed to be a ranged weapon at all, really. Orcish Axe Throwers and Spear Throwers are famous for their ability to hurl these weapons with great efficiency. Note, however, that technology is not the orc's stronger side so they'd likely use bows, having a possible distrust. The goblins joining the Horde could adress the technological issue. Aldor vs Scryer For those wondering what their characters would choose, one could go either way. Ask whether your character would be the type to side with their newfound allies, the blood elves, or the type to make up for the war crimes of old and seek to amend the unfair treatment of the draenei at the hands of demon-controlled orcs. The Thrall type would probably go Aldor and the Gul'dan type would probably go Scryers (for a number of reasons.) Warlords of Draenor The most recent expansion, Warlords of Draenor, opens up many roleplaying opportunities for orcs. Alternate Timelines? We've seen in the past that alternate versions of ourselves can meet and work together - this is even more apparent now with the time-traveling aspect of Warlords. What does this mean for your character? # This could mean that they re-meet people they loved and cared for back on Draenor. Think about it - tons ''of orcs died then. How would your character react to seeing their friends and loved ones alive again? # This could also mean they meet themselves. What would they do if they met themselves? Would it cause some sort of paradox, or would they work together as one? # The draenei - orcs and draenei have a rough past already. How does going back to Draenor make your character feel? Do they feel sad, happy, nervous? Would they think about getting revenge for 'past' events, or would they try to fix the broken relationship between the two races? The Iron Horde ''Main Article: ''Iron Horde In the events leading up to ''Warlords, ''we meet the Iron Horde - the name given to the new Horde led under Garrosh Hellscream after he escapes imprisonment. So, naturally, your character would not approve of the Iron Horde - right? They ''are ''trying to stop the enemies of Garrosh, though when he is '(spoiler!) killed by Thrall, the Iron Horde's leadership goes to Gul'dan. '''(spoiler end!) * Being the main enemy of Warlords, what is your character's reaction to them? Negative is the most likely answer, but what would they feel if an alternate version of your character or their family joined their ranks? * What happens if an Iron Horde spy makes their way into your character's life? What if your character wants to join the Iron Horde, for monetary or other gains? External links Sep 18th 2011 at 7:00PM}} Category:Roleplaying Category:Orcs Category:Guides